With you
by PerfectPaperHearts
Summary: Okay this is completely OOC! Edward drinks humans and the Cullens are try to get him on animals. okay that sounded wrone but you know what I mean. And he changes Bella. What will happen? Will they fall in love?
1. Bite Me

Edward's Point of View

I was hunting the small insignificant human. Really, all it took was a snap at the neck and it would be dead before it knew it. It was the prey and I was the predator. I ran swiftly toward the blood lusting smell. It intoxicated me in its heavenly aroma. For some thing so useless it was so good.

I saved it, the pain of slowly dying just by killing it quickly. An insignificant human boy. For one so insolent, his blood was very tempting. I ran toward him, and pounced. The blood was so pure and delicious; no way would I ever trade this desire in for an animal.

"Edward!" I heard a scream. _Damn it! They found me._ As soon as I turned around Emmett tackled me. "Edward how many times did we tell you? STOP HURTING THEM!!!"

I had to go to school tomorrow. And great, there would be new prey. I would have to at least three months before devouring her.

When we got home Carlisle and Esme were very disappointed in me. I rolled my eyes and ran up to my room. All night Alice kept up insulting thoughts of me as did the rest of the family.

The next day I saw her. She had beautiful brown hair, big brown eyes and red lips, pretty good looking for a human. I tried to read her mind but it was as if I was blocked. This was very, very weird.

I tried harder and harder but I came no closer to cracking her mind open.

I shook off all the strange feelings I was getting and left.

I waited in biology class for the teacher and the rest of the students to arrive. Class began filling up and then she entered with Angela… _and mike._

She handed her slip to the teacher and made her way to the seat next to me. Then her scent hit me like a brick wall.

_Screw the three month rule!!! I need this NOW! _I thought of a million ways to kill her. Heck I could kill the whole town just to get her blood. I licked my lips and let my coal black eyes bore into her fragile skull.

_R.I.P Isabella Swan, loving daughter, loving friend._

I could almost picture her grave stone. And I could almost taste her blood.

As soon as the bell rang my eyes watched the pathetic human get up. I stood up and lightly tapping her on the shoulder. I gave her the best smile I could manage and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen; would you allow me the honor of walking me to your next class?"

"U-uh… S-sure… I guess…" I smiled and linked my arms with hers as we headed out the door. I headed toward the car and made up an excuse like 'I forgot a text book.' And I asked if she wouldn't mind waiting. I gave Mike a cheep excuse so he wouldn't know what happened. I told him she said "I actually think I would rather walk by myself," and then I headed back toward the car. Bella was still outside and I tossed her into the passenger seat and I was driving before she could blink. She crashed back into the seat and I drove into an alley, ignoring her screams.

"You know, no one could hear you" I said with a smirk.

"What – do you want with – me?" He voice cracked twice. I almost felt bad… 'ALMOST' being the keyword.

"What blood… and yours just happens to be completely unbearable."

I pulled her outside of the car and dropped her on the floor..

"Any last words?" I asked towering over her.

She stood up and starred at me right into the eye and bluntly said, "I think you're a jack ass who should rot in hell and that shirt makes you look fat."

I was in shock… no one other than vampires has ever stood up to me.

"Why do you say that," I said calmly.

"Well, one, I'm pretty sure I'm going to die and two, that shirt really makes you look fat."

"You know, you are in no position to laugh."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to die any way at least I could insult you, because I know you won't have a "change of heart" and let me live," She replied smugly.

_Wow. For a dead person, she sure is brave._

"I'll make it quick and painless, okay?"

"Go to hell,"

"Ouch, my feelings."

"Seriously… could you hurry up and kill me… It's bad enough that you're going to kill me about I don't want to have a conversation with my murderer.

_Wow this girl is bold._

"Stupid vampire," she muttered.

"What?! How did you know that?!"

"Well, iditard," _Iditard??? _"You said my blood smelled good, unless you're some kind of deformed animal… I'm pretty sure you're a vampire."

_Okay I can't take this any more… her blood is calling me._

I leaned forward and bit her. She let out an ear splitting scream. Then I heard it. They were coming closer. I could hear their thoughts.

_God! Why did he have to go after their new girl?!_...Alice.

_I swear I will rip him to shreds!!! _…Emmett.

I was about to finish her when Emmett tackled me.

"WHAT DID WE SAY?!"

And there layed Bella's helpless body.


	2. The Change

Bella withered in pain on the floor sobbing tearlessly. Alice picked her up and carried her to the car.

"EDWARD! OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!"

"Why? Can't we just leave her here? I mean, she's not important or anything." I said carelessly.

"No, Edward, I don't want her ending up like you…"

"Fine," I said angrily.

I drove, Emmett sat in the passenger seat and Alice sat in the back with Bell's head on her lap. Alice soothed her as she screams.

"CAN YOU DRIVE FASTER?!" Alice screamed.

CAN YOU SHUT HER UP?!" I retorted.

"NO! NOW DRIVE FASTER!"

I sped up a little and five minutes later we were back at the house. Alice bursted through the doors and laid Bella down on the couch, "Carlisle!" she called. He was staying home from work today… how convenient. Carlisle rushed down the stairs and took one look at Bella.

"What happened?"

"Your son that's what happened… It was just her first day."

"Edward…" Carlisle started.

"Don't bother I don't care! I want HUMAN blood! Not some feeble tiny animal."

"No Edward. It's not the blood you want. You know what you want. You want to give every one misery. You just think _'Hey! I have to suffer, why shouldn't every one else!'_ That's what you think!"

"You know what?" I was cut off by Bella's exasperating scream.

I didn't bother I ran up to my room and locked the door.

_Stupid Carlisle. Stupid Alice. Stupid Bella and her tempting blood and gorgeous looks. WOAH! WHAT?! I never thought that. I never thought that. I never thought that. _I chanted. Bella's screams were painful and ear splitting.

Every day we would have to take turns and watch her. Every day I would go in the room to glare at her, but come out smiling. I had the last hour with her. I had to stay with her until she woke up. I hated it. It was unbearable. She covered her face with the blanket so I didn't know what she looked like. With one last scream, she propped herself right up. She still had her brown eyes and they were wide open. She looked at me. She was so beautiful. Her hair and legs were longer. Her lips were fuller and her cheeks were more potent. Her eyes bored into mine and she took in a sharp intake of breathe.


	3. At least I'm not a fat bastard

_**Previously: **__Her eyes bored into mine and she took in a sharp intake of breathe._

Bella let out an ear splitting scream. I can't argue why. I practically killed her.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! I told you the shirt made you look fat and you put on a shirt that made you look fatter."

"You just came back from three days of hell and you just comment on my shirt?!"

Alice appeared at the door, smirking. "You know Edward; she's right, that does make you look fat,"

"I do not look fat!"

"Yeah… you kind of do…" Rosalie said appearing at the door.

"Would you guys stop commenting on my clothes?"

"Listen Edward," Emmett said joining them, "All we're saying is 'you look fat', so chill dude." Every one chorused 'yeah(s)' and nodded.

"By the way," Bella interjected, "I'm not scared of you."

"Please, you were screaming for three days."

"How about I light you on fire for three days, and see if you can hold in your screams."

"Well obviously I would scream."

"So shut up! If I scream I'm weak, if you scream it's obvious no one can hold in the pain. You are so egotistical"

"You're a bitch!"

"Well, at least I'm not a fat bastard," Every one chorused 'yeah' again and nodded. _What is it with every one calling me 'fat'?_

"Would you just drop it?"

"Sorry did I hit a soft spot, cuddles?" Every one bursted out laughing.

"Come on, we have to find out your stupid power." I said bitterly. "Like you have one." I muttered.

I was about to walk out of the room and I felt some thing hit me on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being born. And I guess being a jerk."

I rubbed my head lightly and walked out of the room and headed to Carlisle's office.

"He's such a prude, why don't be just dye his hair pink and make him wear a tutu." Alice whispered to Bella.

Suddenly, every one gasped and starred at me. I turned to them and their wide eyes. Emmett sent me a thought of me in it and I looked down. I had a pink tutu with a frilly bow and laces.

"Every one what's all the commotion about?" Jasper said coming up stairs obviously able to feel their emotions. I ran into the mirror down the hall and looked at myself. Can you say, "Oh my god! What the hell is wronge with me?" because I know I can.

"Bella!" I screamed. Yes scream… I'm sad to admit it. They were laughing their heads off.

"Bel-la- how- di-did y-you do th-ha-that?!" Alice asked between laughs.

"I don't know. I put my mind to it."

"Change me back!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay jezebel." She said putting her hands up defensively.  
"Jezebel?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." She starred at me concentrating. I think I changed back.

"You know, actually, he looks better like this."

"Whoa! What did you do? Make me go bald or something."

"She let out a frustrated sigh and said "Just go look in the mirror."

When I looked I had to admit I looked good. I had my bronze hair back but this time they had a blondish touch to it."

"Thanks I mumbled

Latter that night after we talk to Carlisle and Esme and told Bella the rules. I was in my room and I out bored. I wanted to see how the new vampire was doing. I got up and hear her singing.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinning' in slow motion  
And you're moving' too fast_

_[Chorus__  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pulling' me in deeper  
Making' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

_[Chorus__  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

_[Chorus__  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

"You sing beautifully." I said without realizing it.

"How long have you been standing there?"  
Not long… can I get you anything?"

Umm… you have any bottles of water? I'm kind of thirsty."

"Why do you need water you're a vampire/"

"I don't know I just feel like drinking it."

"We should tell Carlisle."

After we told Carlisle, he said she probably brought it down from her human life. Esme went out and bought her about ten cases of water. And some food.

To my surprise, her and Rosalie have been getting along better than she got along with any one else. She played dress up with Alice and Rosalie, whip Emmett and Jasper at video games, design with Esme and talk with Carlisle. I felt so alone.

I was sitting playing on my piano and I felt the bench move under pressure.

"You play nicely,"

"I'm sure," I said coldly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she said looking down at her hands. I don't hate you.

"_I'm sure,"_ She said using my words against me.

"Okay, I have an idea. Come with me." I took her hand and lead her into the living room.

"Every one I need you down here!" I called. Once every one was down I began.

"Okay. There are seven days in the week and seven of us- not including Bells, sorry, So each of us will spend on day hanging out and getting to know her how about that/" I asked raising a brow.

Every one nodded seeming to like the idea.

"So who's first?" I asked looking around the room.


	4. Dibs, keep away and Eddie Boy!

_**Previously: **__"Okay. There are seven days in the week and seven of us- not including Bells, sorry, So each of us will spend on day hanging out and getting to know her, how about that/" I asked raising a brow._

_Every one nodded seeming to like the idea._

"_So who's first?" I asked looking around the room._

"DIBS!" Emmett called throwing his fist in the air and then began to do his victory dance. Everyone began to mutter thing.

"Damn it,"

"Crap."

"Bastard,"

Jasper's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth.

"Dibs, on second!" he said grinning like a mad man. He soon joined Emmett in the dance of victory.

Alice called on third, Rosalie called forth, Esme got fifth, Carlisle got sixth and I got seventh.

"Okay so here's what. Every… 21 hours you give Bells three hours to relax by herself."

"Bells?" Jasper said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, every one has a nick name for every on else. You're all just mad because I picked the best one. Buhahaha!"

"Are they always thing crazy?"

"Kind of, they get pretty competitive."

"Hmm… I see."

"So when to we start bond?" Bella asked.

"In about three hours. Than it would be at midnight."

"Deal,"

"Bella headed up to her room. Jasper and Emmett discussed what they were going to do on their time. Alice and Rosalie talked about places to shop that have nice clothes, but so no one in Forks can see her. Jasper and Emmett decided to add their days together so it would be more fun, as did Alice and Rosalie.

I went to my room and lied down on my bed. I starred to bounce the ball on the wall and catch it. _Thud, thud, thud._

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT ENTERNAL RACKET" Bella screamed from her room make me stop.

"Make me!" I yelled back. I caught the ball and held it tight. Bella flashed into the room and tried to grab the ball. I held it above her and made her jump. I looked around an Bella made my whole room pink.

"I thought it would go nicely with the tutu." She grinned. I gave her a wicked grin and dropped the ball. She hesitantly stepped back and brushed against the wall. And then she screamed.

I brushed my hands together and smiled.

"What a job well done." I said with a proud smile.

"Help me!" Bella screamed.

You see. After she screamed I tackled her to the ground on to the rug and when she didn't expect it. I rolled her into it and tied it tightly together. Hey, I know what you think, but even vampires would have a hard time to get out of this.

"Pssh… scream all you want. Know one can her you. See we had this little button and it sort of makes the walls sound proof. How it does that? I do not know, but Esme does."

"Wait… id it make the walls sound proof why didn't you do that with you stupid ball and your stupid wall?"

"This way is more entertaining."

Just then Alice busted through the doors.

"Alice, how did you know?" I asked.

"Duh, Visions!"

Alice untied her and brushed her off.

Before she left the room, she turned around and smirked.

"By the way Eddie boy, I have your ball!" Okay. She just crossed two lines there. One, no one, AND I MEAN NO ONE, calls me _Eddie Boy_ and number two, if you touch my shiny ball… consider yourself dead!

I chased her around trying to get it and eventually the rest joined. Bella, Alice and Rosalie on one team, and me Emmett and Jasper on the other. We co-ordinate plans and try to distract each other.

The rest of the hour we had remaining, we went to cool off and watch TV. That's when hell broke loose.


	5. Family, DDR and Alone Time

Emmett and Jasper had Bella running around playing video games and crazy things like that. When Bella's two days were over she had six days to relax since it was combined. Alice and Rosalie took her to the mall of America. They were going to shop, stay at a hotel and then shop the next day. Carlisle and Esme also did the same thing so they could be together.

I went to meet her at her hotel so we could go some where but as I went I got knots in my stomach. As I came in I saw her clearer, more beautiful than ever. She smirked as she realized I was ogling at her. That first time I had seen her in six days.

She smile warmly at me then said, "I tell you twice those shirts make you look fat and you consistently wear them,"

"Well… you consistently wear that face…" I said trying to come up with a come back… mission failed.

"You mean the face you were just ogling at/"

"No… What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the movies" she said as she grinned. We saw a pathetic horror flick, a dull comedy, and a lovey dovey chick flick. After we finished we headed to the arcade.

"Oh come on! I know you can you better!" Bells said as she kept on scoring points.

"It's hard to follow the arrows!"

"You're a vampire!" she muttered under her breath.

"I know but still!" I said harshly.

When the total came down I rolled my eyes. She got an A and I got an E.

"I'm never playing Dance, Dance Revolution again." I said looking down.

"Fine…" She said exasperated. "I'll whip you at air hockey!"

We arrived back at the hotel and I was getting hungry. I hadn't fed in about a week and 4 days. I had to wear contacts to cover my burgundy eyes. I looked over to Bells and she was looking away sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you hunt humans?" she said bitterly.

"I don't know, I just can't help it."

"Oh," was all she said. After a few minutes she stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I think this was enough for today." She said with her back turned to me. I felt so guilty. I shouldn't though… I didn't do anything wrong.

_Yes you did._

Whoa. Where did that come from?

_I'm your inner conscious. You locked me away and when I escaped you ignored me. Fat bastard._

Aren't you supposed to be good or something?

_I have my moments._

Excuse me for just a second.

_Huh? Where do you think your going? Agh! You better not be locking me away again! AGH! You, fat bastard._

Finally I can think.

After that … interesting event, I went to hunt my prey. They weren't so bad I suppose. I've tasted better. I lost all my guilt. YAY! Every one, give me a round of applause. (Crickets chirp) _Bastards. _I thought angrily.

I spent the rest of the night playing music. When Bells came out she gasped.

"Edward is that…"

**(A/N: HA! Cliffie! P) **


	6. New Shirt, Animal Blood and Making out o

_**Previously**__: I spent the rest of the night playing music. When Bells came out she gasped. _

"_Edward is that…"_

"… a shirt that doesn't make you look fat/!" She said starring at me, in disbelief.

"Why, yes, yes it is." I was wearing a black collar shirt that had a thin white pin stripe pattern.

"Wait…" she said as she put her hands up. "Is that… that… animal blood...?" She only had blood once a month and none of the family had any while they were here.

"Edward… did you hunt… animal blood…?" She said looking at me intently.  
"Yes," I said, sheepishly, looking down.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"Edward, I am so proud of you, I mean first you change your shirt and then you hunt animal blood." I hugged her back then sadly let go of her. When we went home, we went back to picking on each other.

"HA! YOU SUCK!" she yelled squirting me with a water gun. I fell on the ground as she blurred my eye sight. When it ran out of watch I pulled her down with me. I hugged her to me, in the process of getting her wet.

"AGH! STOP!" she screamed. Then she noticed the look in my eye and swallowed hard. I pinned her to the ground and laid on top of her. I breathe across her face as my hands slowly made their way up to the side of her stomach.

"Don't do it." She warned. But I went for it any way. And I tickled her! She was on the floor gasping and rolling around trying to escape my grip. I hugged her closely like I was glued to her. I picked her up bridal style and made my arms an iron cage around her. Walk was walking around while she kept her eyes closed. And then… _SPLASH! _I jump into the pool with her still in my arms. I brought her to the very bottom with me despite her complaints.

"Shh…" I said and I lied down under her.

We were there for a few hour relaxing when everyone came.

"CARLISLE! EDWARD AND BELLA ARE MAKING OU T AT THE BOTTOM OF THE POOL!" Emmett yelled like a five year old. We flew up from the bottom of the pool.

"Emmett shut up!" we said and glared at the same time.

"hey guys! Let's play base-ball tonight!" Alice said jumping around. Everyone agreed then went to change.


	7. BASEBALL With the Bastard !

Well I don't think any of my readers from before are going to remember me

**Well I don't think any of my readers from before are going to remember me. Probably because I haven't written any **_**Twilight**_** tales in FOREVER! So since summer began, I felt that I should, at least, add one new chapter on a week for ever story that went unfinished.**

**And I know some of you are going to think "Oh Fck. She's back." But too bad! No flames. And I would like to say; now I will actually be editing my chapters! No it won't have misspelling and switched letters.**

**Any way...**

**Song: **_**Hello Goodbye**_** Live on Arrival, **_**Church of Hot Addiction, Bring it, City at War**_** Cobra Starship and many more. I'll add them at the end of the chapter... maybe.**

**Coming up this chapter: Three special villains known in the Twilight world make their appearance.**

**And just so some people know...**

**My former user name was: ****xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox**

**And on to the story!**

_**Previously:**__ "Hey guys, Let's play base-ball tonight!" Alice said, jumping around. Everyone Agreed and went to change._

**And now: **

**Edward's Point of View**

I stood in front of my closet, debating on what to wear. It should be casual, but enough to catch Bella's attention.

I settled on my favorite pair of dark faded jeans that was torn at t he knees because one day Emmett felt in was necessary to tackle me into the ground.

In the result of that "incident" he ended up with a fully torn up wardrobe for a week, and a destroyed collection of plush that he hid in his closet. To top that, He had no choice but to borrow some of Jasper's clothes, who was 2/3 of his size.

I threw the pair of jeans onto my bed and along with a shirt that was black and white checkered and hopefully didn't make me look fat.

I walked over to my stereo where I slipped in a CD I burned and began to listen to the music it produced.

_sit back, matter of fact  
teasing, toying, turning, chatting, charming  
hissing, playin the crowd_

play that song again  
another couple Klonopin  
a nod, a glance, a half-hearted bow

oh such grace  
oh such beauty  
and lipstick and callous  
and fishnets and malice  
oh darlin'

you're a million ways to be cruel  
(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)  
you're a million ways to be cruel  
(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)  
you're a million ways to be cruel_..._

I walked back over to my bed while scooping up the t-shirt as my knuckles brushed along the silk sheets. I changed out of my pervious outfit and a slipped on this fresh new one, which contained the scent of tide detergent and bounce dryer sheets. I inhaled the smell of something so clean, it seem like new.

But by next year trends would change. And everything I might love now, I might hate later. And right now, this something so new will one day be so old.

I turned to the mirror and stared at my self. _The same. No change in over a hundred years._ I thought to my self.

But something blonde caught my eye. My hands reached towards my head and picked up and lock of hair. Blonde and shimmering. Exactly in the original place Bella had put it in that day she awoke from her 3 day slumber.

And then I smiled.

Some thing was new. Bella. And her amazing powers.

_i should, i wish i could, maybe if you were i would  
a list of standard issue regrets  
one last eighty proof, slouchin' in the corner booth  
baby, it's as good as it gets_

oh such grace  
oh such beauty  
so precious, suspicious, and charming and vicious  
oh darlin'  
you're a million ways  
oh darlin'

you're a million ways to be cruel  
(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)  
you're a million ways to be cruel  
(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)  
you're a million ways to be cruel

I leaned back to relax on my bed. Waiting for the remainder of this song to finish. Lyrics running through my head . The guitar fiddling around in harmony with the beat of the drums, while the lead singer murmured out a flow of words. As the beat started to hit a new section.

_oh darlin'  
oh darlin'  
you're a million ways  
oh darlin'  
oh darlin'  
you're a million ways  
oh, darlin'  
oh darlin'  
you're a million ways to be  
oh oh oh oh oh_

I've never known anyone that these lyrics applied to. Getting to know anyone was like reading and open book. Except Bella , That is. But still even though I couldn't read her mind. She was stilll an open book for me. By her expressions, her voice, everything. I could automatically figure her out.

_(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)  
you're a million ways to be cruel  
you're a million ways to be cruel  
(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)  
you're a million ways to be cruel  
you're a million ways to be cruel  
(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)  
you're a million ways to be cruel  
(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)  
you're a million ways to be cruel  
(one zero zero zero zero zero zero cruel)_

_oh darlin you're a million ways to be cruel..._

I could hear everyone still getting ready like it was the awards that we were going to instead of the base ball field.

_**Alice: **__Which shirt? WHICH SHIRT!? Okay, black and green. Or green and black.? Edward, if your're reading my mind, WHICH ONE?! _

And a flash of two shirts that were practically the same flashed into my mind. The only different was that one was black with a green pattern and one was green with a black pattern.

"BLACK AND GREEN!" I screamed back. Anything to get her to **shut up**.

Rosalie: Red thong, Blue thong, Red thong, Blue Thong...? Edward, Can you help me –

"NO!" I screamed at her.

Rosalie: Fine!

Obviously the guys and Esme, were all dressed. Because ehtey had other things on their mind.

Jasper was thinking about his days in the army, Carlisle was busy sorting out his work, Esme was planting in the garden and Emmett...Well...

Emmett: I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I Am! I do not like them here and there! I do not like them ANY WHERE!

I had no idea where Bella was. She could have been any where.

"Or she coulfd be write behind you..." Bella said

"Oh!" I was startled. "What are you going here?" I asked her

"Checking on you..."

"Intriguing..."

"Mhmm.. So anyway, we're about to leave now, are you ready?"

"Yeah" I said as I grabbed a jacket and got into the volvo.

**sorry this is where my spell check stopped working **

The thundered roared through the sky as the rain pitter pattered on the ceiling of our car. I drove with Alice, Jasper and Bella keeping me company as Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet were occupied in the car driving along side next to us.

I caught a flash of lighting from the side of my eye.

We pulled up in a spot under the trees, where the field was basically two steps away.

We exited the car and the rain began to drip from the leave of the forsety trees onto our heads.

I lead Bella to a small opening, and slowly pushed a branch out of the way unvealing the field. It was huge, with the dark, sleek grass coming out from everywhere. The sky was painted darkish grey-midnight blue, foggy and with the moon barely noticiable hanging down next to hundred of stars that you could beable to catch if you looked close enough.

It was beautiful, yet somewhat deadly the way the lighting strike diwn somewhere into the deeper parts of the woods. As it flew down to the ground, for a split secong, you could catch the way the sky was brightened from the spark.The way a glow stick takes over the aura of the dark room.

I look at it in an expectancy of beauty, which it does not dissappoint me with, alothough others would see it as sinsister. Depends who's making the calls.

I watched as Bella took everything in. From the mixturing smell of grass and rain to the acres of open forest before her.

"Bella," I said, quietly "welcome, to our world…"

Even as a vampire, Bella made baseball seem like the most difficult thing in the world. After explaining the game to her for ten minutes, as everyone else set up the playing field, we began.

It was now Bella's turn at bat, she never had a proper swing at the bat using the blunt object so no one really knew what to expect.

When she hit the ball it went flying, and she began to run to firt base. She ran so fast, so firece, she could –_did just she trip?_

She (somehow) tripped and went tumbling to the ground. Everyone's eyebrows shot up and raced towards her.

From the distances I could begin to heard thoughts emerging, coming closer.

"Edward," Alice said starring are me with worry, "Some other vampires are coming. Three of them. human drinkers." I nodded and began to check Bella to make sure she was okay.

She was okay, nothing a little brush off wouldn't fix. She stood up and dusted of her clothes. Just then we heard a voice emerging from the trees.

"That was some fall," a vampire with black hair said as he stepped forward.

We were lucky that we didn't have a human withus, who knows what would have happened? **(wink)**

"Yeah," Bella said softly as they approached us.

"Hi, I'm Laurent, This is Victoris and James," he said, while never taking his eyes off of Bella. I stepped forward with a dark glare pastered onto my face, but Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

_What a loser_, Larent thought, _But she's is hot, I like her, _he said and an image of Bella flashed into his mind.

"I'm Carlisle, these are my children, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. And this is my wife Esme."

Everyone else muttered out a "hi", "nice to meet you" and "what's up"

"Hello," Bella said sticking out her hand for him to shake it.

"Hello," he smiled slyly and brought her hands up to her lips. "That was some fall, you should sit down, I'll sit with you. Do you might if James and Victoria play?" He asked Carlisle.

"No problem, join any team. Oh, wait, it's uneven. Someone has to sit out,"

"I will," I volenteered. There was no way he was going to get to Bella.

I looked a head, to where Bela, and Sir Bastard had seated themselves. She threw back her head and laughed at something stupid he said.

_oh darlin' __you're a million ways to be_

**OKAY! WOW! That took a while to write! I hope you like it! R****&R! **

**Music: "million ways to be cruel" by OKGo**


End file.
